if you really love it you never stop with it!
by Funkita
Summary: What happens when school's for monsters are allowed to be in a snowboard competition? And some of the students doesn't really care and just want to focus on the school?
1. OC's

Name: Cody Gorgon

Parents: Medusa

Age: 19

Killer style: I just have a really skater/snowboarder style and wears Blue sunglasses.

Freaky Flaw: If I don't wear sunglasses I turn my friends to stone. Not funny at all.

Favorite color: Blue

Favorite food: Greek salad

Biggest pet peeve: Being asked to stone people it really annoys me!

Favorite activity: I really enjoy snowboarding and skating I hasn't really told many people but I'm a pro snowboarder and skater!

Favorite school subject: Culinary Arts!

Least favorite school subject: Deadly languages

Name: Samantha Gorgon

Parents: Medusa

Age: 17

Killer style: Really like a skater/snowboarder ghoul style

Freaky Flaw: When I take off my sunglasses

Favorite color: Purple

Favorite food: Sandwich

Biggest pet peeve: When my brothers just like says something awkward when I hang out with friends home or any place they are at the same time!

Favorite activity: Snowboarding and skating like Cody I am a pro snowboarder and skater

Favorite school subject: Culinary arts

Least favorite school subject: Math


	2. The Bet

Frankie walked down the hall of Monster high when she saw that the Casketball team talk about something. "Hey!" She said. "Hey Frankie" Clawd said. Frankie saw that Heath looked at a paper. "Uhm... Clawd what is that paper?" She asked. "Oh that is something that the teacher are going to tell you" He said.

In the class Frankie saw that Mr. Hack had a paper. "Good morning students! I have an announcement about a competition who is going to be hold about some months!" He started. "It is a snowboard competition! A kind of school X games! If you want to join the competition you can talk with Coach Igor after the class! Now open your books I want to see your homework" He said and started to look at everyone's homework. "Abbey you should be in that competition" Frankie whispered to Abbey. "Of course I will take a part on the team" She whispered back to Frankie.

Cleo talked with Deuce when Lala come up to them. "Hey Cleo, hey Deuce!" She said. "Hey Lala" Both of them said. "So I looked at the list for boys who wants to compete in that X games school thing, and you hasn't wrote your name there Deuce?" She said. He looked down at the ground. "Because I can't" He said. Cleo looked at her handsome boyfriend. "But you are the best skater at the school isn't skateboarding and snowboarding like almost the same?" She asked. Deuce's Icoffin suddenly started ringing. "_Γεια σου. Έρχομαι σύντομα*_" he said in Greek. He finished his call and lay his coffin in his pocket. "Sorry, I have to go" He said and kissed Cleo bye. Lala looked at Cleo. "Wow, then Clawd is a better boyfriend than Deuce" Lala said. Cleo glared at Lala. "Deuce is a better boyfriend than Clawd! He made a song to me! And he always is there for me!" Cleo said. "Okay, if you can get Deuce to compete in the competition and he beats Clawd he is better but if Clawd beats Deuce my boyfriend is best! Oh and you have to make Deuce compete too!" Lala said ad reached out her hand. "Fine!" Cleo said and took Lala in her hand.

When Cleo walked to her locker to put her books in the locker she started to think how she would get Deuce to compete.

* _Hey. I'm coming soon!_


	3. The reason

Coach Igor looked at the list for people who wanna compete in the School X games or SXG as it was called too. "Why in the heck does it not stand Deuce Gorgon here?" He asked himself.

Deuce was doing his homework when his brother and sister looked at him. "What?!" He asked. "Nothing, it is just that why didn't you write your name on that list for SXG?" Samantha asked. Deuce looked at her. "You know why" He said very annoyed and walked out of the room. "He wants to compete" Cody said. Samantha just smiled.

Clawd looked at some snowboard clips at youtube with Jackson and Heath. "Oh, let's watch that clip of a boy where it stood _The best of DG_!" Jackson said and pointed on a clip. "DG? Where have I heard those initials before" Clawd said. "Deuce?" Heath said. Clawd looked at Jackson and Heath. "If DG stands for Deuce Gorgon why doesn't Deuce want to compete in SXG?" He asked. "Let's watch it and find out" Heath said. Clawd clicked at the video.

At the video

"And people now the newest talent from Greece he is the little brother to Samantha and Cody Gorgon! DEUCE GORGON!" The commentator said.

After some minutes Clawd, Jackson and Heath had come to the last trick at the video.

"And now people the defending National Championship Holder for 13-14 year old class! DEUCE GORGON!" The commentator said. In the run who was a Halfpipe competition Deuce showed that he was there to win. When it suddenly happened he got the sun right in his face and didn't see anything and when he was supposed to land he crashed. "OH NO! Deuce Gorgon hit the edge and saw the wall! And he is down, can someone get him on a stretcher really fast he is really white!"  
The video finished with that he was taken away and it stood that he stopped with snowboard.

"Wow, he was good" Clawd said. Heath looked at them. "Oh no, he has an idea!" Jackson said. "Yes I have an idea, what if we get Deuce back at the snowboard and he wants to compete again!" Heath said. Jackson looked at him. "That can actually work!" Jackson said.

The next day

Deuce walked to his locker when suddenly Jackson come with a picture in his hands. "What is this?" He asked Deuce and showed him the picture from when Deuce won the national championship in slopestyle when he was 13 years old. "Where did you find that?" He asked.

"Funny I searched Deuce Gorgon at Google and it come up really fast" Jackson answered.

Cleo walked down with Frankie and Abbey when Heath walked to them. "Guys! We have to get Deuce compete in SXG!" Heath said. Frankie and Abbey looked at him. "I totally agree!" Cleo said.

"Why?" Abbey asked. "Because he was really good!" Heath said. "Wait, what do you mean with WAS good?" Frankie asked. "Yesterday when I, Jackson and Clawd watched some snowboard videos Jackson found a video who was named The Best of DG! And guess what DG stands for?" Heath said. "Deuce Gorgon?" Frankie said. Heath nodded. "Well, who is going to get him to compete?" Frankie asked. Heath looked at Cleo. "Cleo, you are only one who Deuce really respects" Heath said. "He loves me of course he listen to me then" Cleo said.

Deuce looked at his half normie friend. "Really, you are going to use a picture from Google to make me compete in SXG?" He asked. Jackson looked at him. "Yep, yesterday Heath, Clawd and I found a video _The Best of DG_" He said. "So, you saw my crash then?" Deuce asked. Jackson remembered how the crash was. "Yes, but you are better now and it was probably not so dangerous injury's" He said. Deuce looked at him. Deuce didn't smile he was more annoyed. "I almost died, hospitalized 7 months!" He said. "Forget it Jackson I'm more focused on school right now" Deuce said and walked away.

Cleo, Ghoulia, Clawdeen and Frankie checked out _The Best of DG_ at Ghoulia's laptop. When they came to the crash Cleo didn't look she was terrified.

Cleo walked to Deuce when she saw him at his locker. "Hey Deucey!" She said. "Hey babe" He said and kissed her at the cheek. "So Deuce you know that" She started. "Oh, just say it you actually love snowboard and wants to compete but you are letting your fear control you!" Cleo said and looked Deuce in his eyes or more like his shades. "Have you talked with Jackson?" He asked. "No, I talked with Heath" She said. Deuce looked at her. "So doesn't care that last time I almost died?" He asked. Deuce could see in Cleo's beautiful eyes that when he said _almost died_ that she was scared. "But you have to prove to Clawd that you are the best, I don't lose against Lala!" Cleo said. "What do you mean lose to Lala?" He asked. "Well, yesterday I and Lala bet that if you rank better than Clawd in SXG you are a better boyfriend than Clawd, if Clawd rank better than he is a better boyfriend" Cleo said and now realized how stupid the bet was."Cleo...Really?" He asked. "Deuce I know how stupid it sounds but you know how competitive I am" She said. "I can think about it, okay?" He asked. "Okay" She answered.


	4. Contract

Deuce looked at videos of him when he was snowboarding. "Ugh... why did I have to tell Cleo that I will think about it!" He said to himself. Samantha walked inside when she saw Deuce watched snowboard videos. "Are you going to compete?" She asked. "Maybe..." He answered.

Cleo was hanging out with Ghoulia. "Do you think he is going to compete?" Cleo asked. "Yes if he really loved it he would never stopped with it" Ghoulia said. "Lala are going to be so jealous when my boyfriend wins every competition in SXG!" She said. "But if Deuce crashed in the halfpipe, he may not compete in the halfpipe competition!" Ghoulia said. "Oh, he will!" Cleo said.

The next day

Deuce walked down the hallway when suddenly Manny Taur walked up to him and he didn't look happy. "You are going to write your name at that list NOW!" He said. "Why?" Deuce asked. "You know why!" Manny said. Deuce looked at him. "Manny you don't need me at the team!" He said and walked to his locker.

When it was time for lunch Deuce wanted to eat his food another place. But Cleo forced him down at their usual table with their friends. Deuce didn't say very much. "So the best from every school is the one who is going to represent the school in the final run in every competition?" Heath asked. "Yes and if the person can't the best after him or her has to represent the school" Frankie said. "We have to learn some new tricks before the competition!" Clawd said. Everyone suddenly looked at Deuce. "What?" He asked. "You can learn us!" Frankie said. Deuce was almost saying yes but suddenly he remembered what happened last time he had been snowboarding. "No" He said. "Why not?" Frankie asked. Cleo saw that Deuce wanted to take off his glasses but he didn't do it. "Because last time I almost DIED" He said with anger in his voice. "But it is two years ago!" Frankie said. "Frankie I don't care I'm not going to learn you or compete!" He said and walked away. "I will talk too him" Cleo said and walked after him.

When Cleo found Deuce sitting and looking at the fountain. "Deuce?" She said. "What?" He asked. "I know that it is hard for you that everyone even your own girlfriend wants you to compete" Cleo said. Suddenly a group of normies walked up to them. "Is that Deuce Gorgon?" One them asked. Deuce looked at him. "Wanna get beaten up again Oliver?" Deuce asked. Oliver smirked. "You are too afraid to go back in the slopes!" Oliver said. Deuce raised up. "Oh yea! Well watch me! I'm gonna crush you in the slopes!" Deuce said and had probably not thought about what he said. "Fine then I see you in the SXG competitions?" Oliver asked. "Yes, and I'm gonna beat you again!" Deuce answered. The group walked away. "Deuce do you know what you just said?" Cleo asked. "Yes" He answered. He had a little proud smile until he actually understood what had just happened. "Damn it!" He said. "Come on Deucey now we go and write your name at that list!" Cleo said and Deuce and her walked to find coach Igor.

After school Clawd talked with Lala when Cleo come up to them. "Lala you can kiss the bet away I've already won it!" She said. Lala looked at her. "How, Deuce refuses to compete?" She asked. Cleo smiled. "He is gonna be in the competition" She answered. Clawd smiled. "I knew it!" He said.

That weekend the gang was hanging out at the coffin bean. "So Cleo why isn't Deuce home?" Frankie asked. "He is training at the Rocky Mountains!" Cleo answered. "Wow, he is actually taking this serious!" Jackson said. "Or he will just beat that Oliver guy!" Cleo said. "But you know that we have to use a crystal that makes us look like normies!" Clawd said. "Why?" Frankie asked. "Because we are monsters we have powers when we use those crystals we are just normal normies" Cleo answered.

Meanwhile at Rocky Mountains

Deuce and Cody were just snowboarding in the halfpipe when a man from Cody and Samantha's sponsor had come and watched Deuce. When Deuce was finished with is round and Cody told him what he could do better the man walked to them. "Hello Cody, who is this?" He asked. Cody smiled. "Hey, this is my little brother Deuce" He said. "Deuce I can give you the chance in your career's life!" He said.

That Monday every student who was going to compete in SXG had to meet up in creepteria. Deuce was siting with Heath, Jackson, Manny, Gil and Clawd. "Deuce I heard about some rumors about you and X games, is that true?" Clawd asked. Deuce smiled. "Maybe, a guy from Red Bull saw me training and I got a contract" He answered. Deuce showed him a picture on his Icoffin were he used a Red Bull helmet and jacket while he was snowboarding.


End file.
